1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wrench, and more specifically to a wrench having different-sized sockets fittable with different-sized nuts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional wrench capable of rotating and changing working end of different sizes usually has four working ends with sockets of different sizes. By means of rotating the working ends, one of the sockets can be selected to serve. Since the conventional wrench of this type is basically equipped with no adjustment device to regulate the rotationability of the working ends, the working ends may freely rotate when the wrench is in use and the revolution speed of the working ends can not be controlled when the working ends are in the process of rotating, causing inconvenience in use.